Infection remains a real problem in the medical industry today. Infections are often caused by contamination of intravascular (IV) lines (e.g., intravenous, intra-arterial, etc.), contamination of an injection site or blood draw site (e.g., from a vein, artery, or capillary), urinary catheters, wound sites, incision sites, and numerous other sources of infection in healthcare facilities. For example, in United States hospitals alone, central venous catheters cause an estimated 250,000 blood stream infections per year, which result substantial costs, both in terms of financial resources consumed and in patient morbidity. O'Grady, M D, et al., Guidelines for the Prevention of Intravascular Catheter-Related Infections, 2011, Center for Disease Control, Department of Health and Human Services. These numbers do not include infections caused contamination of injection sites, blood draw sites, non-venous catheters, or any of the other numerous sources of contamination in healthcare facilities. Infection is even more of a problem in developing nations, where syringes, IV lines, and other equipment routinely are used and re-used for multiple different patients.